Shelter from the Storm
is the ninth episode and mid-season premiere of the fifteenth season and the 326th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The windstorm continues to blow through Seattle and after the power goes out at Grey Sloan, the doctors are left scrambling to save their patients' lives, including Meredith who desperately needs to get to Cece for her heart transplant. Meanwhile, Owen, Amelia and Teddy confront their complicated situation. Full Summary The wind storm continues as Nico and Levi have sex in the ambulance. Levi says he's okay dying in there if this is how he goes. The people in the elevators realize the power is out. Cece waits in the OR. Richard tells Jed Lundberg that he needs to get the lights back on. Jed says that's what the generators are for. It just takes them a while to kick in. Just then, the lights come on, proving Jed's point. Richard says he's smug. In the elevator, Amelia wonders why the elevator's not moving when the power is back. Then she notices Teddy and Owen are awkward and wonders why. Owen tells her Teddy's pregnant and she realizes it's Owen's. Meredith tries the buttons over and over again. She says they can't be stuck because she needs to get the heart for Cece. She wants him to get them out. He tries to climb up to the light, but she tells him she meant to use his phone. Neither of them has a signal. Jackson looks at his mother's scans and talks to Maggie about his mother's cancer. Maggie says she had to tell Jackson when she learned. He says he doesn't know what to do and he's never felt less like a doctor in his life. Maggie gets paged away for Cece and he tells her to go. Maggie checks on Cece, who is declining. Maggie sends Dahlia to check on the procurement, but Dahlia finds that it's not happening. Taryn asks Bailey what to do. Bailey tells her to keep pumping the bag while they wait. Taryn starts to panic and hyperventilate herself and the patient. Bailey tells her she can't have a panic attack. Bailey catches herself playing with her fingers and they look at each other and scream for help. Owen realizes Teddy's known for a while and is angry. The patient starts crashing, so Owen starts CPR. They realize they have to open his chest and get together whatever supplies they have. Jo sees Alex texting and says he's supposed to be honeymooning. He says they've opened the bridge, so he wants to go in. She starts kissing him, but then acknowledges that he should go. Meredith tells Andrew to stop looking at her. He says he'll stop. She hates not knowing what's happening. He says Cece's probably already getting her heart and kidney. He then says it's like the TARDIS from Doctor Who. He then explains how in the TARDIS, you're outside time and space and the rules don't apply. Meredith says it's not the TARDIS and the rules still apply. Richard wants Jed to get the fire department to come open the doors, but Jed says they're on limited operations because of the storm. Richard is upset and yells at Jed. Then he tries to call Catherine again, but gets her voicemail. Then he comes upon Betty, who is waiting for Amelia. Richard says he finds the best way to stay occupied is to help someone else. He says they should go make themselves useful. Jackson also gets Catherine's voicemail and leaves a message for her. Dahlia asks Jackson if he knows where Dr. Bailey is. She's in an elevator, but Dahlia doesn't know which. Jed then comes by and Jackson says he needs Jed to open the doors. He says they just have to wait until it resets. Jackson is upset, but Jed points out that this is his area and leaves. Taryn is hyperventilating the patient still, so Bailey slows her down. Taryn is panicking again and starts catastrophizing. Bailey catches the panic and Taryn suggests that all three of them breathe together. She starts slow breaths for all three of them. Teddy says she was planning to tell him the night she got there, but he'd already started a family in record time. They have the patient's chest open on the side. They need to open the other side and crack the sternum. Andrew is telling Meredith about growing up in the US with his mom while his dad and sister stayed in the US. She asks why his mom left. He says his dad was a famous surgeon back in Italy. She knows about that, but her mom got awards and his dad got acquittals. He's not sure he wants to tell her about it. She says it won't leave the room if he tells her. He then tells her in Italian that her father is mentally ill. He was manic and operated on seven patients in a row with no sleep or food. Four people died because of him and he got away with it because of his connections. But he's also the man who did good things with Andrew, so it's complicated. They look at each other, then Meredith stands up and asks Andrew about the trap door. Alex comes into the ambulance to find Nico and Levi getting dressed. He's in there to escape the wind. Then he excuses himself and says they should also get back inside. Owen says they need to use the heart monitor's battery and the license plate in his chest to crack the patient's sternum. Owen asks Teddy what she meant when she said no one wants him to do anything. She says them being together is off the table, so he and Amelia are free to be together. Teddy then says she's staying in Seattle because the baby deserves two parents and she deserves her friend. Owen then cracks the sternum. As they open the chest, Amelia comments that she loves brain surgery. There's usually not much blood. Betty tells Richard she feels that if she could get clean for a few months, she could get things together, get Leo back, get her life back. He tells her to take it one day at a time and never make the mistake of thinking she's cured. He says having people help makes it easier. He gets paged and she asks if she can go back to the ER to help out more and he says she can. Jackson and Dahlia check another elevator and find Bailey and Taryn. Jackson calls Link to help them open the doors. Jed finds them and says it's dangerous to access a stalled car. Link then uses an IV pole to puncture the door. Jackson says there's a woman whose life depends on them getting into the elevator. When Jed learns it's Cece, he gets on board because she introduced him to his girlfriend. In the elevator, Bailey and Taryn back away from the doors. Jed finally gets the door open just as Alex arrives. Owen asks Teddy how far along she is. She says sixteen weeks and he asks if she's been to appointments. She says she has and the baby's fine. She doesn't know the sex yet. Andrew is holding up Meredith, but she's not getting anywhere. She drops down into his arms, and he asks why it's so bad. She says she's an attending and he's a resident. She says she's trying to learn from her past mistakes. She tells him to go back to speaking Italian. He says when she finally lets him kiss her, she'll never want him to stop. She then reveals that she took Italian in college. He leans in to kiss her, but the elevator opens and they both run out. Amelia and Teddy are arguing, but then the elevator opens, so they rush out with their patient. Phoebe is out of the elevator. Taryn's next, but she's worried until Bailey reassures her. Everyone's out but Jed. He starts climbing up and tells the others to go on. Just then, the elevator turns on and comes down on his legs. Jackson, Alex, and Link get Jed out and check on his legs, which are a bloody mess. He asks if they're gone. Levi and Nico are worried they're going to get fired because they were caught by the Chief. Levi thinks just he is getting fired. They open an elevator to find an empty gurney with a bunch of blood. Cece is nervous because she knows they should have started already. Cece asks Maggie what's wrong. She's frightened because she loves this life and she doesn't know what's next. It might make her less afraid if Maggie talks to her about Jackson. Maggie says they're kind of a mess and she doesn't know where they stand. Cece says that means he's either terrible for her or so good for her that she can't accept it. Cece asks if he ever made her feel safe. She says when her mother died, which Cece says is a good time. Cece starts coding. Taryn is panicking in surgery until Bailey stops her. Alex finds Bailey and tells her about Jed. Bailey wants Alex to come take her place so she can go take care of Jed and the hospital. He doesn't want to, but she tells him to anyway. Owen and Teddy are working on the patient and Owen sends Amelia out because they don't need her help. Meredith asks about Cece. The organ recovery has started, so they start her surgery. Link and Jackson are working on Jed when Nico and Levi come in. Levi explains where they've been. Link wants to amputate the right and see about the left, but Jackson doesn't want to amputate if they don't have to. Jackson suggests a way to save it and he wants to because of what Jed did. Link argues initially, but eventually says he'll help. Teddy gives instructions on the patient. She tells Owen he'll want to keep the license plate. Teddy then confirms that she wants him involved. He wants to be involved, too. She says they'll figure out how to make it work. They hug and celebrate the fact that they're having a baby. Cece is getting her new heart. When they finish and go to take her off bypass, the heart starts beating on its own. Now it's time for the kidney. Richard finds Betty looking for drugs. She tries to make excuses, but he knows. She asks him not to tell Amelia. She just wants to leave. He says he couldn't do that and call himself a doctor. Cece starts coding while Meredith gets the kidney ready. They put her back on bypass and massage the heart. Bailey is in the Chief's office and takes deep breaths. She then gets Ben to see how he's doing. Alex comes in and tells her she can have her job back. He's upset by the way she talked to him. She tells him she was in crisis and needed him to do the surgery because she was worried. She gets a text back from Ben saying he's fine and starts crying. He asks her what's wrong. She asks him not to quit because she still needs time to get some things straightened out. She needs his help. He says he'll do whatever she wants. They're still working on Cece. Maggie defibrillates three times. Meredith finishes closing Cece and tells her about Andrew and Link. She's not sure she'll ever find love again, but she's happier than she's been in a long time. She's having fun. She thanks Cece and then covers her body with a sheet. Taryn is crying because Cece died. Owen and Amelia talk about Betty. Amelia doesn't want to talk to Owen about Teddy. He tells her nothing is happening between him and Teddy. She says that's not true because she's here and she's Teddy and she's pregnant with his baby. She's an option for him. Amelia's going to give him time to consider his options. Caroline holds Jed's hand in his recovery room. He asks the doctors about his legs. Jackson says he still has them. An ultrasound shows good blood flow and there's a little nerve response. It's hopeful. Alex calls Nico and Levi out to the hall and tells them what they did can't happen again. He then suggests other rooms that have locks. They quickly say they understand and he walks away. Richard watches Amelia talk to Betty. Amelia says she wants to help, but she needs Betty to help herself and she can't do that yet. Amelia got Betty a bed in a rehab and she's ready to take Betty if Betty will try. Betty nods that she will. Jackson asks Richard if he's talked to Catherine. He hasn't, so Jackson says they need to find some place to talk. Owen holds Leo in the otherwise empty house. It's quiet, but Owen tells Leo it's going to be fine. Meredith gets off an elevator and sees Andrew. He asks if she's okay. She says she is, but she really liked Cece. He notices she took the elevator, meaning she doesn't learn from her mistakes. She asks when he got so cocky. He says she enjoys it just as much as he does. He wants to ask her on a date. Just then, Link comes up and wants to ask her out on a date as well, but Andrew don't excuse himself. Meredith says she's being haunted. She says it's been a long day and she's going home to see her children. She'll see them later. They're not sure which of them she means. Cast 15x09MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 15x09AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 15x09MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 15x09RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 15x09OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 15x09JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 15x09AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 15x09JoKarev.png|Jo Karev 15x09MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 15x09AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 15x09TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 15x09AtticusLincoln.png|Atticus Lincoln 15x09JedLundberg.png|Jed Lundberg 15x09BettyNelson.png|Betty Nelson 15x09CeceColvin.png|Cece Colvin 15x09LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 15x09DahliaQadri.png|Dahlia Qadri 15x09PhoebeMoss.png|Phoebe Moss 15x09TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 15x09NicoKim.png|Nico Kim 15x09NurseCaroline.png|Nurse Caroline Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman Guest Stars *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln *Will Sasso as Jed Lundberg *Peyton Kennedy as Betty Nelson *Caroline Clay as Cece Colvin *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt *Sophia Ali as Dahlia Qadri *Alyssa Gabrielle Rodriguez as Phoebe Moss Co-Starring *Jaicy Elliot as Taryn Helm *Alex Landi as Nico Kim *Kathryn Taylor Smith as Nurse Caroline Uncredited *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Fox (voice only) Medical Notes Cece Colvin *'Diagnosis:' **Renal failure **Heart failure *'Doctors:' **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon **Andrew DeLuca ''(surgical resident) **Dahlia Qadri (surgical intern) **Taryn Helm (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Heart transplant **Kidney transplant Cece was in the OR waiting for her transplant surgery. She noticed things were delayed as she'd had prior transplants. She crashed while waiting, but they were able to get her stable and started her transplant. Her heart was transplanted successfully and was beating on its own, so they moved on to her kidney transplant. After they placed the kidney, she started coding. They put her back on bypass and massaged the heart. However, despite their best efforts, they were unable to resuscitate and she died in the OR. Phoebe Moss *'Diagnosis:' **Brain death *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Taryn Helm (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Organ harvest Phoebe was still on life support waiting for her organs to be harvested. When they became trapped in an elevator, Taryn panicked and started hyperventilating Phoebe. To stop herself from doing this, she and Bailey aligned their breathing with Phoebe's. They kept her stable as they waited for the elevator to move again. They were finally able to lift her out after forcing the doors open. She was then taken into an OR where her organs were harvested. Bailey started the harvest and Alex finished when he came in. Teddy's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Impaled object *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Clamshell thoracotomy Teddy's patient, who had a license plate impaled in his chest, started coding in the elevator. He had no pulse, so Owen started compressions. They determined that they'd have to open his chest in the elevator. They had two units of blood and a chest tube tray, so they did a clamshell thoracotomy on the left and then another on the right. To crack the sternum, they used the battery from the heart monitor and the license plate from his chest. When the elevator finally opened, they took him to an OR and were able to save his life. Jed Lundberg *'Diagnosis:' **Crushed musculature **Open comminuted femur fracture **Hashed neurovascular bundle *'Doctors:' **Atticus Lincoln (orthopedic surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Nico Kim (orthopedic surgeon) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgical repair **Rod insertion **Nerve grafting **External fixation Jed's legs were badly damaged in the elevator. Link wanted to amputate his left due to the significant damage, but Jackson convinced him to work to place rods to save it and offered his help with the nerve function. After his surgery, he was stable and already had some nerve response in his feet, which gave them hope. Music "Fog and the Fear" - LPX "Too Proud" - BROODS "How You'll Be Remembered" - Aron Wright "Forgotten Love (Claptone Remix)" - AURORA Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Bob Dylan. *This episode scored 7.07 million viewers. *This episode marks Kelly McCreary's 100th appearance as Dr. Maggie Pierce on Grey's Anatomy. *Debbie Allen was credited as a guest star in the press release for the episode, but she is not credited, nor does she physically appear, in the episode itself. She does, however, provide a voice-only appearance for Catherine's voicemail. Gallery Episode Stills 15x09-1.jpg 15x09-2.jpg 15x09-3.jpg 15x09-4.jpg 15x09-5.jpg 15x09-6.jpg 15x09-7.jpg 15x09-8.jpg 15x09-9.jpg 15x09-10.jpg 15x09-11.jpg 15x09-12.jpg 15x09-13.jpg 15x09-14.jpg 15x09-15.jpg 15x09-16.jpg 15x09-17.jpg 15x09-18.jpg 15x09-19.jpg 15x09-20.jpg 15x09-21.jpg 15x09-22.jpg 15x09-23.jpg 15x09-24.jpg 15x09-25.jpg 15x09-26.jpg 15x09-27.jpg 15x09-28.jpg Behind the Scenes 15x09BTS1.jpg Quotes :Teddy: It doesn't matter. :Owen: Doesn't matter? :Teddy: I just mean that no one's asking for anything from you. No one's asking for you to give up anything or anyone. It's just... You needed to know. :Amelia: What? :Owen: Teddy's pregnant. :Amelia: It's yours? Okay! ---- :Andrew: It's like the TARDIS from Doctor Who. :Meredith: Is that some nerd thing? Because I'm not fluent. :Andrew: No, I mean, me neither, but I used to watch it when I was a kid in Italy. Doctor Who had this phone booth that was a time machine, and when you stepped inside, you were like outside of time and space. And the world went on, but you were in this whole other little bubble a secret place where the normal rules don't apply. :Meredith: The rule still apply. This isn't the Turdis. :Andrew: TARDIS. :Meredith: Whatever. ---- :Teddy: There is no choice. Owen, you and I are off the table. So you and Amelia can just be whatever you want. :Amelia: Hey, thanks. :Teddy: But I am gonna stay in Seattle. I mean, my child deserves two parents, and I deserve my friend. And so you can stay with Amelia. :Amelia: Who is right here. ---- :Maggie: Dr. Avery and I are kind of a mess right now. We had a big fight and I don't really know where we stand. I feel like he could I feel like we could fall apart at any minute. I don't think I'm... :Cece: You don't feel safe. :Maggie: Mm-hmm. Yeah. :Cece: In my experience, that means one of two things. Either he is terrible for you or he's so good for you, you're scared you'll lose him. Was there ever a time he made you feel safe? :Maggie: When my mother died. :Cece: That's a good time to do it. ---- :Link: Where have you been? :Nico: I, uh... :Levi: He was blown in the ambulance bay. The wind threw him into an ambulance. It was bad. ---- :Richard: We keep the drugs in a big machine. You need a passcode to get to them. :Betty: No, no, no. Some patient asked me to, uh... :Richard: Is that why you came back? To steal drugs? :Betty: Please don't tell Amelia. I'll just go, okay? Just let me leave. :Richard: Betty, if I did that, I couldn't call myself a doctor. ---- :Alex: You can have your job back. I guess you already took it back, but fine, 'cause I'm never gonna be talked to like that again. :Bailey: Karev... :Alex: No, I'm not gonna be told to sit in a corner whenever you feel like stepping in! :Bailey: There was a crisis I needed you to handle. :Alex: I couldn't get here because of the crisis. But I did anyway. But it doesn't matter so screw it, screw you! I never even wanted this stupid job, anyway. :Bailey: I was in crisis. I needed you to do that surgery. I was worried I might nick one of the organs. I needed to be somewhere where I couldn't do any harm. :Alex: What? Is it Warren? What is it? What? :Bailey: Please don't quit. I need time to get some things straightened out. I need your help. :Alex: Hey, whatever you want. It's okay. It's all right. ---- :Meredith: I nearly kissed the Italian one. I may kiss the other one, too. Because, I mean, look at him. I don't know if I'll ever find love again. But I'm happier than I've been in a long time. I'm having fun. And when I do, I hear your voice. Thank you, Cece. ---- :Owen: Amelia, I'm so sorry. I just... :Amelia: Please. I'm the one who said, "Go to Germany. Go see Teddy." I should've said, "Take condoms." It's funny. I think back to that and I really wanted it to work for you. I wanted you to be happy with her. So maybe this... :Owen: Amelia, no. I am gonna be there for the baby, okay? But anything between Teddy and me isn't happening. It's not an option. :Amelia: That's not true, Owen. She's here. She's Teddy. And she's pregnant with your baby. She's an option. You are such a good man, Owen. And I am gonna give you time to consider your options. ---- :Alex: That can't happen. What happened today cannot happen. :Nico: I understand. :Levi: I'm so sorry. :Alex: On-call rooms, storage closets, that weird, little radiology room on 4. Those rooms have locks. Understand? :Nico: Yes, sir. :Levi: Completely. ---- :Andrew: You took the elevator. :Meredith: I did. :Andrew: So you don't learn from your mistakes, then? :Meredith: DeLuca, when did you get so cocky? :Andrew: When I realized that you like this just as much as I do. I think the problem is we need to get out of these clothes. :Meredith: Whoa. You just skipped a whole lot of steps. :Andrew: No, I mean the scrubs, the job. We need to go out together, out of this hospital. Tonight. :Link: There she is. Dr. Grey. I wanted to see if you still wanted to... Sorry, could Dr. Grey and I have a minute? :Andrew: Actually, we're just right in the middle of something, so... :Meredith: I'm sorry. I'm being haunted. It's been a long day, and I'm going to go home and see my children. I will see you later. :Link: You'll see... :Andrew: Who later? See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S15 Episodes